


Albatross

by daughterofrhiannon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Time, dumb lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofrhiannon/pseuds/daughterofrhiannon
Summary: Misty loves nature documentaries. Change my mind.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic like 300 years ago on tumblr. I’m back from the grave with this revamped version.

Rain pattered against the window as Cordelia Goode read the novel tucked against her lap. She was curled in a cozy lounging chair in her office. This was her escape. A rainy Saturday felt like the perfect setting to take time to reconnect with herself. She tried not to let thoughts of finances, midterm grades, or a beautiful, free spirited, blonde witch enter her mind.

“Ms. Cordelia?”

_So much for that._

Misty sheepishly cracked the door open and peeked inside. She seemed so bashful, it almost made Cordelia nervous.

“Yes, Misty? You can come in,” Cordelia  
replied.

Misty stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

“I don’t mean to interrupt you. I know you’re in here for some peace ‘n quiet. I was just,” her eyes flitted across the room and landed at her feet, “wonderin’ if you wanted to watch a movie with me. I got a new nature documentary from the library. I thought you might like it.” She caught Cordelia’s gaze, “It’s about birds.”

Cordelia couldn’t help the smile that snuck up on her.

“Of course. That sounds lovely.”

The way that Misty’s eyes lit up made Cordelia’s stomach drop.

“How about I make us some tea while you set up the movie, and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Cordelia still wouldn’t let herself call it their bedroom, even though all of Misty’s belongings coincided with hers and they slept next to each other every night.

 _‘It’s only until we have more space,’_ She continues to tell herself. She knows it’s in vain, knows that eventually their heart strings will snap and one will cave. It’s a matter of time. Cordelia would curse herself before jeopardizing Misty’s time of healing. She wouldn’t let herself be that selfish.

“Do we have any daffodil root tea left?” Misty asked through a smirk.

“For you? I’m sure.”

Misty blushed prettily.

“I’ll meet you up there,” Misty left the room, taking Cordelia's breath with her.

-

Cordelia and Misty sat snuggly in their bed, thighs pressing together. Their mugs were empty; Misty’s hands kept busy drawing mindless shapes on Cordelia’s forearm.

“An albatross may fly great distances over the oceans, but despite its extensive travels, this bird will always return to the same place and the same partner. Bonds form over several years and will last for a lifetime, cemented through the use of goofy but affectionate ritual dances,” the narrator explained.

Misty sighed and looked at her fingers over Cordelia’s skin. 

“What is it?” Cordelia asked. 

“Nothin’. It’s silly,” Misty bit her lip. “Hey, thanks for taking the time to watch this with me. I know how busy you get, and you don’t have a lot of time to yourself ‘n all.” She blew air out through her nose, “It just means a lot to have you spend time with me.” 

Cordelia took hold of Misty’s fidgeting fingers. Her heart rate sped up as her mouth went dry. “Of course,” she mustered, “I will always make time for you, Misty.” 

Cordelia took Misty’s chin and encouraged her to look at her. 

“You okay?” she nearly whispered. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just,” Misty hesitated, “that’s kinda like you and me, I guess.” 

Cordelia furrowed her brow in slight confusion. 

“I mean… the bird, the albatross. I’ve died. I’ve been to hell a couple of times, but I came back. I’ll always come back… to you.” 

“Misty,” Cordelia sighed, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“Kiss me, Cordelia.” 

Cordelia delicately held the back of Misty’s neck as she guided her lips towards hers. She hesitantly brushed their lips together, silently offering Misty an out. Her doubts were qualmed when Misty, with sudden boldness, pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Misty shifted closer to Cordelia and held her waist, deepening their kiss. Every unspoken word of desire was being communicated in this moment. The insurmountable love flowed through them every place they touched. Cordelia thought she might catch fire as she felt Misty rake her fingers up and down the small of her back. The room began to spin as Misty gently pulled her bottom lip between her own. A soft moan escaped her. 

“I don’t wanna watch the movie anymore,” Misty huskily whispered. 

Cordelia, desperate to keep her mouth on Misty’s, blindly shut the laptop, and placed the computer on her nightstand, slightly fumbling, but successful nonetheless. 

She moved to sit astride Misty’s lap, cupping her face, and deepening the kiss further. 

Misty placed her hands on Cordelia’s hips carefully, but then suddenly pulled Cordelia flush to her, causing Cordelia to gasp and moan into Misty’s mouth. 

The swamp witch’s fingers crept underneath the supreme’s shirt and began caressing the soft skin of her back. Misty began pulling her shirt up until Cordelia had to lift her arms to be completely released from the blouse. Misty tentatively passed her hands over Cordelia’s bra. She squeezed lightly through the fabric, and Cordelia forgot absolutely everything that wasn’t Misty. 

Cordelia lifted Misty’s tank top from her torso until her bare breasts her revealed. She brushed her thumbs over Misty’s nipples. Misty impatiently tossed her shirt off the rest of the way before crashing her mouth against Cordelia’s again. 

“Misty,” Cordelia breathed, “Baby,” she tried again, but Misty caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Cordelia put her hands on the tops of her shoulders and eased her back, heavy breaths pushing past her lips. 

Misty gave her such an innocent look of confusion, it made Cordelia’s heart twist into knots. 

“Misty,” Cordelia said softly, “are you sure you’re ready?” 

Misty was still running her fingers over the bottom of Cordelia’s back. 

“Yes, Delia,” she smiled, leaning in for another kiss but pulled away a moment later, resting her forehead on Cordelia’s. “I think,” she took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out for a moment before letting the air rush out of her, “I think I might need some help. I don’t really know what I’m doin’.” Her cheeks glowed pink with bashfulness. 

Cordelia nodded, “Okay.” She shifted them so she could lay Misty back onto the pillows. She ran her knuckles down Misty’s cheek before sweetly kissing her. She let her kisses trail down Misty’s neck and in the valley of her breasts, she paused to lick and lip her nipple. Misty gripped her hair and took a quick inhale as if the oxygen was leaving the room. 

“Are you okay?” Cordelia coyly asked, lips still over her hardened nipple. 

“Yes! Yes, it just, uh, you’re making me vibrate inside.” 

“I’ve only begun, baby.” 

Misty flushed at the pet name as Cordelia moved lower. She arrived at the band of Misty’s skirt and placed soft, open-mouthed kisses along her skin while she slowly pulled the fabric down and away from her. She kissed at Misty’s thigh and looked up at her angel who was biting her lip and watching Cordelia’s every move. 

“Misty, will you show me what you do to make yourself feel good when you’re alone?” 

Her eyes went wide and she went redder than Cordelia had ever seen her. Staving off embarrassment, she replied, “I can try, Miss Delia.” 

Misty began pulling her underwear off, but Cordelia caught her hands and gently took them the rest of the way off, leaving kisses in their trace. 

Misty slowly moved her own fingers down her body until they were resting on the outside of her pink lips. Her pointer finger moved down to gather the wetness from her opening and drag it back up to her clit. As Misty began swirling her finger, Cordelia nibbled gently on Misty’s thigh, intently watching this miraculous occurrence mere inches from her face. She felt herself going dizzy listening to the wet clicks and the sweet moans falling from Misty’s lips. The smell of Misty was intoxicating, like fresh rain and love and everything that could ever make Cordelia’s heart sing. 

When Misty began moving her finger faster and her voice began growing louder, Cordelia pulled her finger away from herself. Misty’s eyes flew open and looked down at her. As they made eye contact, Cordelia brought Misty’s finger slowly inside of her mouth, gently sucking the taste off. Cordelia bit the tip of Misty’s finger playfully. 

“May I? I think I’ve got the idea.” Cordelia said with a hoarse voice. Cordelia could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She knew if she didn’t taste Misty soon, she might descend into insanity. 

“Tell me if something doesn’t feel right or if you want me to do something else. I just want to make you feel good,” her voice was quiet, shy yet clear. 

Misty could only nod her head as her chest heaved for air. 

Cordelia timidly kissed Misty’s clit. With one taste, she was already overwhelmed. She made love to Misty how she had always dreamed. She kissed and licked her delicately, wanting to drive her mad. Misty’s eyes shut as she moaned deeply. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and threaded their fingers together. 

“Wait,” Misty sat up with a shy giggle. Cordelia sat up with her, thinking that maybe Misty wasn’t ready, but was surprised when she reached for the button and zipper on Cordelia’s pants. “You’ve got too many clothes on; it ain’t fair.” 

Cordelia giggled as she lifted her hips up, and Misty shimmied her jeans off, quickly dragging her thong off as well. Cordelia settled herself so that her legs wrapped around Misty. Misty’s hands caressed all over the supreme as she took a shaky breath, reaching around to undo the clasp of her bra. 

“Misty, you’re so beautiful,” Cordelia whispered as she let the bra fall from her arms. 

“You are too, Delia,” she stared in amazement as her hand drifted across Cordelia’s breast. She tore her blue eyes away to lock with brown ones, “I love you.” 

“I know,” she brought their lips together again, “I love you, too.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Cordelia laid a hand on Misty’s chest, brushing her fingers over her heart. 

“I was scared. I didn’t want to push you.” 

Misty took Cordelia’s fingers and kissed each one. 

“Delia,” she sighed, “I know you wouldn’t do a thing to hurt me. Ever.” 

“You mean so much to me, more than I can describe. I’ll do anything for you to be happy and feel loved and safe. We will take this as slow as you want.” 

“Right now,” she whispered, hovering her lips over Cordelia’s, “I want you to finish what you started.” 

Cordelia kissed Misty and laid her down once more. Cordelia ghosted her fingers down Misty’s stomach until they found wet warmth. She began kissing her jawline as her fingers teased and experimented. It didn’t take long for Cordelia to be rubbing light circles on Misty’s bundle of nerves. Misty gasped at this, and Cordelia smiled. She kissed down further until she was lightly sucking on Misty’s neck. Cordelia continued her fingers’ work until she could feel Misty begin to throb against her. She dipped lower, and let a finger slowly enter Misty. The younger girl groaned and pulled Cordelia’s hair. Cordelia waited for her to shift until she was comfortable. She moved in and out of her slowly, feeling her muscles begin to contract around her finger. 

“Delia,” Misty whimpered. Cordelia brought her face up to hover over Misty’s, only to have Misty connect their lips, as she began to moan consistently into her mouth. Misty’s face twisted in pleasure, her body grew taut, and then, there was a great release. She squirmed underneath Cordelia as she brought her down from her high. 

“Oh my God,” Misty sighed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” she smiled before kissing Cordelia and rolling them over. “Make sure I’m doin’ this right.” 

Cordelia giggled prettily at Misty’s eagerness but soon gasped as Misty had a finger running through her folds, somewhat aimlessly. 

“Here,” Cordelia pulled Misty’s forefinger to her clit. “This is a good spot, but be gentle, but not too gentle,” she tried to explain, “I’ll just let you know if, you know...” She stopped talking when a moan escaped her as Misty was putting just the right pressure on her. Misty kissed her, and their tongues danced against each other. 

Misty let her finger go down further until she found Cordelia’s entrance. She rubbed around before pushing her finger into Cordelia. 

Misty looked at Cordelia for an answer to an unspoken question, and Cordelia nodded with a swollen-lipped grin. 

Misty naturally curled her finger and Cordelia let out an appreciative groan. 

“You can add another finger,” Cordelia said through heavy breaths. 

“I won’t hurt ya, will I?” 

“No, baby,” Cordelia smiled and stroked Misty’s cheek. 

Misty did so, and Cordelia’s head rolled to the side. Misty kissed underneath her ear, nibbling on her lobe occasionally. 

Cordelia moaned, feeling her climax approaching. 

“I’m gonna co-,” she tried to explain but was cut off by her own orgasm. 

Misty stilled her hand to watch, awestruck, but Cordelia shot her a desperate look. 

“Keep going,” she managed to get out. 

Misty did and Cordelia’s hips continued to spasm. 

Cordelia’s hand tangled in blonde curls and brought Misty’s face to her own, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Did I do it?” Misty asked innocently. 

Cordelia let out a soft giggle, “Yeah.” Misty rubbed for a minute more before pulling her fingers out of Cordelia. 

Misty tenderly grabbed Cordelia’s jaw, “I love you so much, Cordelia.” 

Cordelia leaned forward to kiss her lips, running her fingernails comfortingly up and down Misty’s back. “I love you, too, Misty,” she whispered when their lips broke apart. 

Misty giggled as a tear escaped her eyes, overwhelmed with the joy and love she felt. 

“And I’m going to love you forever, my albatross,” Cordelia lightly laughed as she tucked Misty’s head underneath her chin. 

Misty kissed Cordelia’s chest, “I’m gonna love you forever, too. I promise ya, Cordelia.” 

Cordelia smiled, nuzzling into the top of wild curls, knowing that her words were true.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @daughterofrhiannon


End file.
